ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shock! Arrant Abuse of Authority
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Letzter Ausweg: Mogsolvenz Walkthrough *Following the last cutscene, you will be instructed to dig up your Moogle's savings in a random area. **If you forget which area your Moogle mentioned, talk to the Inconspicuous Door again for a brief chat that your Moogle will tell you which area to go dig in. *Purchase some Gysahl Greens and mount a Chocobo. **More than one stack of Gysahl Greens is recommended as each dig attempt will expend one. *Head to the area your Moogle informed you about and start digging. *Each time you dig, you will receive a message informing you of the direction of the chest and how close you are (see below). *Once you are near enough, you will obtain a Moldy, worm-eaten chest upon digging. **Zoning causes the chest to move! *Return to the Inconspicuous Door for the next cutscene. *Reobtaining the Moldy, worm-eaten chest and talking to Squintrox Dryeyes will allow you to obtain the Black coral key, a Treasure Coffer (Tenshodo) Key. Simply talk to Squintrox Dryeyes and choose the Black coral key; she will let you know which area you need to dig for the Moldy, worm-eaten chest. Digging Clues The following hints are given when you dig: * Your Chocobo is pulling at the bit *You Sense that it is leading you to the direction **No additional hint (Approx: 201'+ from target) **You have a hunch this area would be favored by moogles... (Approx. 81-200' from target or two map grids) **You have a vague feeling that a moogle would enjoy traversing this terrain... (Approx. 51-80' from target) **You suspect that the scenery around here would be to a moogle's liking... (Approx. 21-50' from target) **You have a feeling your moogle friend has been through this way... (Approx. 11-20' from target) **You get the distinct sense that your moogle friend frequents this spot... (Approx. 5-10' from target) **You are convinced that your moogle friend has been digging in the immediate vicinity. (Less than 5' from target) ***(These distances seem to be under-estimated- I got the "51-80" message considerably further away than 80') Possible Chest Locations *Buburimu Peninsula: G-9 (near the song runes), E-9, F-6, F-8 (near group of cacti), J-6 (NE corner), J-7 (NE corner), H-6 (Green patch on ground) F-9 (center of the grid), K-9 (Few feet west of sign post) *Eastern Altepa Desert: F-8 (NW corner),J-8 (NE of center) J-9 (SW corner) H-10 (SW corner), F-6 (SE corner), H-8 (NW corner), F-8 (NE corner), H-6 (center), Border of J/K-7 (Upper third of the square), F-9 (Center) *Western Altepa Desert (F-7) In front of Cactuar. *Jugner Forest: K-6, G-7 (NW corner), G-8 (SW corner), G-9 (W Side), I-5, I-9, J-5, L-7 *Konschtat Highlands: E-6, E-9 (center, a bit NW of the big rock), F-5, G-9, G-12, K-5, K-7, H-5, H-12, J-4 *La Theine Plateau: L-10, F-7, F-9, G-8, D-7, G-11, G-6 (NW corner of carby circle), K-5 (On a small gray patch in the grass.), K-10 (SE Corner, bottom of ramp), for G-11 you will see a small gray plot near the edge of the cliff its Just at the end of the mark on your map, I-11 (Slightly to the left of the lone tree on the map) *Meriphataud Mountains: J-4, H-11, H-3, K-10, K-7, D-8, D-6 (W of center), H-5 (NW Corner), D-10, H-7 (middle on top of a little ledge.) *Pashhow Marshlands: L7, K-6, I-7, I-8, H-6, G-7/8, F-5, E/F-10, K-10 *Tahrongi Canyon: H-4 (center), H-9, H-10, E-9, G-4, I-7, J-7, I-9, J-10 (SW Corner, near a green patch), F-5 (SW Corner, on a green patch), G-9 NW Corner of the grid, F-6 (Directly in the center of the grid) *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah: E-8, F-8, G-10, H-8, H-9, I-10, J-7 *Valkurm Dunes: B-7, H-8, E-7, D-7, D-6 (NE Corner Near Tree), J-7(About 5 feet from the flowers near a large rock), K-8 (on the corner of the road). F-7 (Next to root closest to trees) *Western Altepa Desert D-10, E-11, F-7, H-8,I-7 L-6, L-7 (SE Corner between two large Cacti), M-7, I-5, K-7 (NW Corner) *Yhoator Jungle: H-10, F-9 (Under the log)(NE of tele also possible) F-10, I-9, G-7 (Directly under the signpost) G-9 (just east of the telepoint) *Yuhtunga Jungle: E-9, F-11, F-10, G-11, J-7 (Must go through East tunnel in I-7 by Overgrown Rose), I-6, H-7, H-6. It can pop in the map accessible via Ifrit's Cauldron, but better zone and reset the position.